ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends Omega
Happy Tree Friends Omega is a 2D-style 3D platformed-shooter game and a spin-off to the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. The game comes in a completely different style than normal. Overview Gameplay Just like in the HTFA games, the goal in Happy Tree Friends Omega is to get the playable character to the end of each stage while shooting/jumping on enemies. There are also collectibles such as gems that give you a 1-UP if you collect 100 of them, wrapped candies that restore the player's health, and lollipops that give the player a 1-UP when collected. The objective of the game, like the other HTFA games, is to defeat Bowser and rescue Princess Allay. Plot TBA Changes from HTFO and HTFA Given the game takes a different style from the HTFA games, this game includes differences between this game and the Happy Tree Friends series, let alone the Happy Tree Friends Adventures games. These include: * The characters in HTF Omega wear full clothing, while only some wear clothing in HTF Adventures. * Handy in HTF Omega has intact arms (albeit they are very non-dexterous), unlike in HTF/''HTF Adventures'', where Handy has amputated hands. * Flaky's namesake dandruff flakes look more realistic in HTF Omega than they do in HTF Adventures. In HTF Omega, they are small, white dots, while in HTF Adventures, they are seen as rectangles and are not small. * Toothy and Nutty have siblings (Toothy's younger sister, Taile, and Nutty's older sister, Sprinkle). However, they were never hinted, mentioned, or shown to have siblings in HTF Adventures. * Willow, a flying squirrel, and Cleo, a rabbit, never appeared in HTF Adventures. * Like in HTF Adventures, the characters in HTF Omega can speak English. However, the characters voices are less squeaky than they are in HTF Adventures. * Almost every character has a small marking on one of their cheeks (ex: Cuddles has a green, four-point star on his left cheek). They never had these markings in HTF Adventures. * Bowser resembles more of a dragon-turtle hybrid than he does in the Mario franchise or HTF Adventures. He also has wyvern arms/wings, something he lacks in either series. * The characters in HTF Omega are differently aged in HTF Adventures. These include: ** Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy: 9 → 12 ** Handy: 12 → 30 ** Flippy: 13 → 35 ** Neena: 11 → 12 ** Tacho: 10 → 12 ** Minttles: 11 → 10 *** Handy and Flippy's ages were bumped up to their early 30's was because the ages they have in HTF Adventures looked illogical to Blue Tennis Ball. * Fliqpy, Flippy's flipped-out form, will kill anyone in the HTF series, while he is able to identify who to kill and not to kill in HTF Omega. Characters Playable In the world hub, you are able to switch characters by pressing the C key (the default special power key) * Cuddles * Flaky * Petunia * Nutty * Giggles * Toothy * Handy * Neena* * Tacho* * Minttles* * Taile* * Sprinkle* * Flippy/Fliqpy* *=Unlockable NPCs * Princess Allay * Cleo * Willow * Fidget * Rainbow Critters * Ledar (cameo) Bosses TBA Worlds The worlds in this game are from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, with two new kingdoms added: the Mountain Village and the Sky Kingdom. Outside the Happy Tree Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom, each kingdom suffers from a problem that requires the deafest of the boss to solve. Happy Tree Kingdom The first level takes place within the town of the kingdom, and the rest take place in the forest area. It has levels to ease the player. Aqua Kingdom The Aqua Kingdom is dealing with a huge flood in their most well-known lake. You meet Taile, who tags alongside you. Desert Kingdom Cleo, the genie rabbit, tells the heroes about a sudden sandstorm that is happening in the Desert Kingdom. Once you defeat the boss, Tacho will appear, and then leave to the Jungle Kingdom, prompting you to follow him. Jungle Kingdom In the Jungle Kingdom, Tacho, alongside Neena, will tag alongside you to help with the poisonous water that flooded the Jungle Kingdom. You get help from the free-spirited Willow. Mountain Village A boulder has destroyed the bridge to the next kingdom, prompting the heroes to find materials from the Mountain Village to repair it. You can find a statue of Ledar as an easter egg in one of the levels. Here, you will find Sprinkle, who was just visiting the village, who joins you. Ice Kingdom The Ice Kingdom, according to the partner you immediately encounter Minttles, is dealing with lava from a volcanic eruption. After that has been taken care of, you bump into Flippy, who tags alongside you. Fidget helps you by building mechanical bridges above lava. Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is dealing with sudden thunderstorms. Dream Kingdom The Rainbow Critters' homeland is being attacked. While you help them out, they will make rainbow bridges to progress further. Bowser's Kingdom The levels take place in a lava-themed castle. In order to rescue Allay, you have to defeat Bowser. Special Power Attacks * Cuddles: Carrot Drill (shoots a carrot that breaks certain walls) * Flaky: Super Jump (Jumps higher than her normal jump height, while damaging any enemy in her path) * Petunia: Deadly Disinfectant (Sprays disinfectant at enemies; more damage can be inflicted if the enemy is hit at the front) * Nutty: Lollipound (Pounds the ground with a huge lollipop. The shock waves that come from the pound can hit nearby enemies) * Giggles: Kiss of Death (Blows a heart-shaped projectile that passes through any enemy in its path) * Toothy: Tear Jerker (Uses his tears as a weapon, just a renamed version of Cry Pump) * Handy: Hammer Thwack (Whacks hammers with his tail) * Neena: Hydro Beam (Shoots a pump of water that passes through walls) * Tacho: Flying Fireball (Shoots a powerful fireball that bursts on impact, just a renamed version of Fireball Shoot) * Minttles: Blizzard Circle (four snowflakes circle around him. He can choose to throw the circle of snowflakes, or let the snowflakes touch an enemy. Non-boss enemies freeze if hit by one of the snowflakes, regardless if the circle was thrown. * Flippy/Fliqpy: Bowie Throw (Shoots a bowie knife; more damage can be inflicted if Flippy is flipped-out) * Taile: Taildust (Spins her tail, shooting three sparkles, each going a different direction) * Sprinkle: Run Over (A short dash attack that can hit enemies that end up in her path) Voices TBA B-Role Quotes Cuddles * "Oh yeah! This is how I roll every summer!" * "Watch your step, we might fall into a lake-" * "Yeah, even for two more minutes." * "Whoa...I still have some cloud on me! Gotta do a selfie!" Giggles * "Toothy, calm down! Your gonna end up hurting somebody!" * "Cuddles is right. We're animals. We do the right thing!" * "Oh, haha...sorry." Toothy * "Whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtodo..." * "Oh no...I don't do well in the dark, and I already had enough trouble during the day!" * "Well, if it's better than getting hit in the eye for the umpteenth time in a row." * "Snap... I'VE JUST ATE MY RATIONS!" * "Safety third!" * "Dang it! I told y'all not to open the forbidden door!" Petunia * "Hey, Taile. This is your chance to step out of the shadows and into the limelight." * "I'm not smelly, I'm fragrant!" * "Shouldn't they have to make up their minds?" * "Follow that wolf!" * "It's not first class, but it'll do." Handy * "Yeah, it's alright. But I can't pick my hat up, can you put it on for me?" * "But I can't hold anything!" * "Aw, phooey!" * "I can't swim, but I sure can climb!" Nutty * "Oh yes, oh yes! Just ask my sis Sprinkle!" * "That's fine, that's fine!" * "Cheers! The Nuts is here!" * "Hooray, hooray!" Flaky * "Hey... It looks like as if I've seen him before..." * "T-That's gonna be a problem..." * "DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN THROUGH!?" Trivia * The game itself was inspired by [[Happy Tree Friends: The Movie|an uncreated Happy Tree Friends movie]]. Taile, Cleo, Sprinkle, and Willow are also from the movie, but the former three are currently not in the movie (also, Taile was called "Johnny" in her time as a HTFTM character). * This will be the first game to feature the option to turn blood and gore off to make the game playable for a wider audience. * Apart from the blood and gore in this game, which can be turned off, this game has nothing else that is 'n'ot 's'afe 'f'or 'w'ork. Swearing is also not present in this game. * In the trailer for the game, you can hear the song "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors. * Cuddles's voice in this game sounds like his voice in the HTF "New Season Trailer" video. * Lemy was going to be in the game, but was removed because Blue Tennis Ball found him kind of hard to make a design for. * Neena was originally going to have black hands and feet, but were changed to blue like most of her body. This change was requested by Radel. * The Special Power meter in this game works differently in other games; instead of collecting a certain collectible to recharge the meter, the meter will slowly, but automatically fill up on its own. * Since none of the HTFA characters get a spread-shot Special Power attack, it had to be either Taile or Sprinkle to receive the spread-shot. Radel suggested Taile to have the spread-shot, and the concept of the attack would be that she would throw a sparkle in three directions, much like Brandy's Mini-Tornadoes in HTFA6, Flippy's unnamed gun attack in HTFA Legends, and Neena's Tripe Shot in HTFA Land, World, and The Greatest Battle Ever (and quite possibly in The Demon Conquest). ** Blue Tennis Ball suggested to Radel about spinning her tail to shoot the sparkles, much like Raccoon/Tanooki Mario in the Mario franchise, or the spinning mechanic in said franchise. *** It also references Minttles' Tail Spin attack in HTFA World and The Greatest Battle Ever. * Minttles' Special Power Attack is the only Special Power Attack that isn't a direct attack. This was because Blue Tennis Ball originally planned for Special Power Attacks to be direct attacks. * Minttles' Special Power Attack is a reference to the Leaf Sheila special power from the Mega Man franchise. Gallery Omega Cuddles.png Omega Giggles.png Omega Toothy.png Omega Petunia.png Omega Handy.png Omega Nutty.png Omega Flaky.png Taile.png Sprinkle.png Omega Neena.png Omega Tacho.png Omega Minttles.png Omega Flippy.png Omega Allay.png cleo.png Omega Willow.png Omega Fidget.png Omega Fliqpy.png Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Hypothetical